Pourquoi ?
by Putrida
Summary: Le monstre promena son regard de dément sur la petite pièce : Il la sentait, cette odeur… C'était lui… Il fallait qu'il le trouve… Elle était si envoutante… Cette nuit-là, un danger se réveilla, menaçant l'équilibre précaire que la meute avait tant bien que mal réussi à préserver. Mais ils allaient se battre, oh oui, pas question que cette chose touche à l'un des leur !
1. Prologue

Salut les gens !

Je vous présente ma première fanfiction à chapitres !

Auteur : Putrida

Parring : Sterek !

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi si ce n'est l'histoire et mon oc ! (snif !)

Spoiler : Euh…Cette fanfic commence juste après la saison 3b donc ceux qui n'y sont pas encore devraient éviter de la lire.

Rating : T

Genre : Supernatural et Romance

Nombre de chapitre : C'est une petite fic, moins de dix chapitres

Résumé : Le monstre promena son regard de dément sur la petite pièce : il le sentait, cette odeur… C'était lui… Il fallait qu'il le trouve… Elle était si puissante, si envoutante… Cette nuit- là un danger se réveilla, menaçant l'équilibre précaire que la meute avait tant bien que mal réussi à préserver. Mais ils allaient se battre, oh oui, pas question que cette chose touche à l'un des leur, il fallait le protéger à tout prix.

L'histoire se passe après la saison 3b et j'ai changé quelques petites choses :

\- Allison n'est pas morte (pas que je l'aime particulièrement mais c'était plus simple de la laisser en vie).

\- Erica et Boyd le sont aussi (ça c'est parce que je les aime trop pour les laisser mort !).

\- Jackson est revenu !

\- Je ne sais pas précisément les dates des événements dans Teen Wolf mais j'ai décidé que les grandes vacances se passeraient juste après la saison 3b.

\- Derek est encore un alpha et tout le petit monde fait partit de sa meute, Scott étant son second.

Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce prologue vous plaira !

* * *

POURQUOI ?

Prologue :

Tout commença par une nuit sans lune. Alors qu'Eichen House était plongé dans l'obscurité, deux yeux d'un rouge sanglant s'ouvrirent d'un coup dans l'une des cellules de l'aile réservée aux créatures surnaturelles.

La créature à peine humaine qui s'y trouvait se releva doucement en humant l'air : ses pupilles se dilatèrent tandis qu'un long râle sortait de sa bouche aux crocs découverts : il le sentait, cette odeur… C'était lui… Il fallait qu'il le trouve… Elle était si puissante, si envoutante… Il allait le retrouver, oui ! Il le fallait… Il le fallait !

Le monstre promena son regard de dément sur la petite pièce se retenant à grande peine de frapper les murs pour s'échapper, sachant très bien que ça ne servirait à rien. Non, il devait attendre. Oui il devait attendre que la bonne occasion se présente et là, oui là, il pourrait le retrouver, enfin, ça faisait si longtemps…

A des kilomètres de là, dans l'une des nombreuses maisons de Beacon Hills, on put voir une douce lumière blanche aux reflets verts émanant du corps endormi d'un adolescent. Ce jeune homme ne se doutait pas que dans peu de temps sa vie changerait de manière drastique en bien des façons. Car bientôt il serait en grand danger. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

* * *

Voili voilou ! C'était le prologue, il est très court mais bon…. Je ne sais pas exactement à quel rythme je publierai mais j'ai déjà fini les deux premiers chapitres donc j'ai tout de même un peu d'avance. Bref, je suis ouverte à toutes critiques (constructives) que ce soit sur l'orthographe ou sur l'écriture en elle-même.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 1 !

Auteur : Putrida

Parring : Sterek !

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi si ce n'est l'histoire et mon oc ! (snif !)

Rating : T

Genre : Supernatural et Romance

Nombre de chapitre : C'est une petite fic, moins de dix chapitres

Résumé : Le monstre promena son regard de dément sur la petite pièce : Il le sentait, cette odeur… C'était lui… Il fallait qu'il le trouve… Elle était si puissante, si envoutante… Cette nuit- là un danger se réveilla, menaçant l'équilibre précaire que la meute avait tant bien que mal réussi à préserver. Mais ils allaient se battre, oh oui, pas question que cette chose touche à l'un des leur, il fallait le protéger à tout prix.

* * *

POURQUOI ?

Chapitre 1 : Pourquoi es-tu partis ?

\- DEREK ! DEREK ! Beugla Cora en refermant avec fracas la porte d'entrée du manoir, faisant sursauter Boyd, Erica et Isaac assis sur le canapé.

Ils avaient complétement rénovés la gigantesque maison des Hale pendant les vacances et elle n'avait jamais semblée aussi belle.

Quelques secondes plus tard on vit un Derek plus que grognon descendre les escaliers et se planter devant Cora.

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il en dardant un regard noir sur sa petite sœur.

\- Derek, c'est trop génial ! Couina Cora les yeux brillant d'excitation, se fichant complétement de l'air menaçant de son grand frère tandis que les trois betas fixaient la scène avec étonnement, peu habitués à voir Cora se conduire comme une adolescente normal.

\- Cora, si tu ne me dit pas maintenant ce qui se passe, je te jure que tu vas souffrir, gronda de plus belle l'alpha alors que ses yeux d'un bleu-vert saisissant viraient doucement à l'écarlate.

-Eléonore vient à Beacon Hills ! Hurla finalement la jeune fille en sautillant sur place.

Derek ne parut guère affecté par cette nouvelle. Sauf peut-être un coin de sa bouche qui se souleva d'un demi-millimètre. L'équivalent d'un sourire chez lui.

Isaac, Boyd et Erica se regardèrent, complétement perdus.

\- Euh…. Je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode…Qui est Eléonore ? Osa demander Isaac.

\- Une amie, répondit laconiquement Derek, puis il se tourna vers Cora et lui dit :

\- Bien, elle pourra donc nous aider.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea la jeune fille en s'immobilisant.

\- Une nouvelle créature est arrivée en ville et elle a fait sa première victime, dit-il en guise de réponse.

* * *

Eléonore raccrocha, puis fixa son téléphone d'un air absent.

Sortant de sa transe, elle se mordit la lèvre.

 _Revenir à Beacon Hills n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée._ Pensa la jeune fille, hésitante.

Soufflant un bon coup, elle se força à se calmer. Au moins sa famille avait déménagée loin de cette ville. Eléonore ne savait pas comme elle aurait réagi si elle avait croisé son petit frère après toutes ces années.

 _Il doit tellement m'en vouloir…_

 _Non ! N'y pense pas !_ Se fustigea-t-elle mentalement.

* * *

Stiles ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, la referma d'un coup de pied puis s'écroula sur son lit.

Comme tous les jours depuis trois mois, il était crevé.

En effet, depuis trois mois Mr. Argent et Deaton l'entrainait.

Mr. Argent, pour qu'il puisse se défendre correctement face à un loup garou ou tout autre créature tout aussi flippante et surnaturelles et Deaton pour qu'il puisse contrôler ses pouvoirs.

Oui Stiles avait des pouvoirs, et pas qu'un peu. Il était ce qu'on appelait un druide naturel. Pour faire court, il avait déjà un grand pouvoir en lui contrairement à la grande majorité des druides qui devaient s'entrainaient pendant des années pour acquérir le quart de sa puissance.

Ce potentiel avait commencé à se manifester après l'épisode du nogitsune, comme si la possession avait réveillé son pouvoir.

Cela commença par son odeur. En une nuit elle avait changée du tout au tout, elle était devenu plus naturel, plus attirante aussi, si bien que Scott l'avait attaqué en le voyant le prenant pour une énième créature surnaturelle.

Dès lord, des événements étranges étaient survenus :

Les plantes avaient commencées à fleurir sur sans son passage, quand il s'énervait, les flammes des bougies doublaient de volumes, l'eau bouillait, les objets s'envolaient…

Au bout de quelque jours, il était allé voir Deaton, paniqué.

Ensuite, pour l'entrainement chez Chris, il y avait une bonne raisons à cela : Stiles en avait marre. Il ne voulait plus être le faible petit humain de la meute, celui qui ne pouvait pas se défendre. C'est pour ça qu'il était allé voir le père d'Allison. Ça avait été dure, le chasseur l'avez fait courir, porter des poids et bien d'autre choses très pénible pour le gringalet qu'il était. Chris l'avez aussi formé aux arts martiaux ainsi qu'à l'utilisation des armes à feux et le maniement des armes blanches. Stiles était d'ailleurs plutôt doué dans ces domaines. Il s'était aussi trouver une affinité particulière avec les dagues et l'arc. Comprenant le plaisir d'Allison à manier cette dernière arme

Siles bailla puis alla manger seul -son père n'étant pas là- . Puis remonta dans sa chambre, se mit en pyjama et se coucha. Mais avant de fermer les yeux, il prit une photo qui était placée sur sa table de nuit et la regarda :

Elle représentait un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années brun aux yeux ambré en compagnie d'une adolescente d'environ quatorze ans elle aussi brune mais aux yeux gris-bleu. Les deux enfants étaient enlacés et regardés l'objectif avec de grand sourire, les yeux pétillant de joie.

Le jeune hyperactif caressa du bout du doigt le visage de la jeune fille et murmura :

\- Pourquoi est-tu partit ?

* * *

Et voilà c'était le chapitre 1 !

Je vous avoue, j'ai du mal à inventée de bon méchant, du coup j'ai essayé d'en faire un standard. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensés et si vous voulez que je continue. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques (constructives) que ce soit sur l'orthographe ou sur l'écriture elle-même.

PS : Je sais, je n'ai pas fais preuve de beaucoup d'originalité en décrivant Stiles doué pour l'arc alors qu'Allison les aussi mais j'aime beaucoup cette arme et je n'ai pas pu résister.


	3. Chapter 2

Euh… salut ? Alors pour ce qu'il s'agit de mon retard… *rougit en regardant ses pied* JE SUIS DESOLE ! Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour les fanfics ces temps-ci (et ça ne vas pas s'arranger avec l'histoire des arts…) pis la flemme a bien aidé… Bref, le chapitre 2 (qui est plus long).

Auteur : Putrida

Parring : Sterek !

Disclamer :Rien n'est à moi si ce n'est l'histoire et mon oc ! (snif !)

Rating : T

Genre : Supernatural et Romance

Nombre de chapitre : C'est une petite fic, moins de dix chapitres

Résumé : Le monstre promena son regard de dément sur la petite pièce : Il le sentait, cette odeur… C'était lui… Il fallait qu'il le trouve… Elle était si puissante, si envoutante… Cette nuit- là un danger se réveilla, menaçant l'équilibre précaire que la meute avait tant bien que mal réussi à préserver. Mais ils allaient se battre, oh oui, pas question que cette chose touche à l'un des leur, il fallait le protéger à tout prix.

* * *

POURQUOI ?

Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Derek était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait distraitement la forêt qui entourait le manoir.

Cora était partit se promener après lui avoir appris la nouvelle.

L'alpha était content qu'Eléonore vienne à Beacon Hills, son amie lui avait manqué.

Laura, lui et Cora l'avait rencontré à New York alors que sa meute venait de se faire décimer par des chasseurs. Eléonore avait été la seule survivante.

Laura -étant une alpha à l'époque- l'avait recueilli et intégré à sa petite meute.

Bien sûr, au début, Derek s'était montré très dur avec elle, mais bien vite elle avait percé les défenses de son cœur et ils étaient vite devenus aussi proche que si ils ce connaissaient depuis toujours.

Eléonore était une jeune fille pleine de joie et d'énergie si bien qu'elle lui faisait un peut penser à Stiles.

 _Stiles…_ Derek ferma les yeux et soupira.

Dès qu'il avait rencontré le jeune hyperactif, son loup avait réagi bizarrement, voulant protéger cet humain trop bavard et rester le plus possible près de lui. Bien surs, il avait caché ses envie beaucoup trop bizarre. Mais avec le temps, ça avait empiré, maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il entendait presque son loup japper de joie et pire : ronronner. Son odeur aussi le déstabilisait surtout depuis qu'elle avait changée : c'était un mélange de miel, de soleil, de chocolat et de caramel. Elle le rendait accro. Il aurait pu la renifler pendant des heures et ça ce n'était pas normal. Puis, après le combat contre le nogitsune, il avait compris : Stiles était son compagnon. Un compagnon, c'était comme une âme sœur pour un loup garou, la personne qui le complétait et lui permettait de calmer l'animal qui était en lui. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas revendiquer Stiles, celui-ci deviendrait une cible de toutes les meutes ennemies et il ne voulait pas que son compagnon soit blessé par sa faute.

En plus Stiles ne l'aimait pas et avait même peur de lui, Derek le savait grâce aux battements de cœur du jeune hyperactif qui s'affolaient et à l'odeur de peur qu'il dégagait dès que l'alpha le regardait.

Derek rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils, il sentait son loup gémir rien qu'à l'idée que son compagnon ai peur de lui.

* * *

Eléonore se gara enfin devant le manoir des Hale. En sortant elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer longuement la grande bâtisse. Derek lui avait dit que la meute et lui avaient passés les grandes vacances à la rénover mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir devant elle un magnifique manoir qui n'avait rien avoir avec la ruine fumante qu'elle avait entraperçu avant de s'enfuir de Beacon Hills.

Se remettant en mouvement, elle prit ses bagages et traversa l'allée. Arrivée devant la grande porte d'entrée elle voulut sonner mais la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'est pu esquisser un geste.

\- Elé ! Hurla Cora en enlaçant là dites Elé.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Cora, plaisanta Eléonore alors que la plus jeune s'écartait.

\- Derek ! Elé est arrivée !

\- Je sais Cora, fit l'alpha en sortant du salon.

\- Tiens, Derek, toujours aussi grognon à ce que je vois, raya Eléonore un sourire narquois au visage.

\- Tais-toi et entre, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Stiles gara sa jeep devant le lycée et le contempla longuement en soupirant,

 _Et dire que j'ai gagné un an de plus dans l'enfer qu'est ce lycée._ Pensa-t-il en se tapant la tête contre le volant.

En effet suite aux trop nombreuses fermetures temporaires de l'établissement, il avait été décidé que tous les élèves redoubleraient leur année. Bien sûr, Stiles et Lydia avaient largement le niveau pour passés en classe supérieur étant tous les deux des espèces de génies mais Stiles voulait restait auprès de Scott et les autres tandis que Lydia, elle, n'avait pas fourni d'explication particulière quant au faite qu'un redoublement pourrait entacher son dossier si parfait, et ainsi lui fermer des portes d'universités.

Maugréant toujours il sortit de sa voiture adorée et alla rejoindre Scott et le reste de la meute dont Jackson. Ce dernier était revenu d'Angleterre pendant les vacances et Stiles devait avouer qu'il avait du mal à faire un lien entre l'ancien et le nouveau Jackson. En effet le nouveau n'avait plus cet air dédaigneux, ne faisait plus autant de remarque méchante et était devenu plutôt agréable à vivre.

\- Salut les gars ! Lança-t-il, tout sourire. Se faisant il remarqua l'absence d'Isaac et les visages sombre et nerveux de la bande. Ignorant l'inquiétude qui commençait à poindre il demanda :

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous tirer ces têtes ?

Devant le silence qui accueillit sa demande Stiles comprit.

\- Non, ne me dites qu'on doit encore botter le cul d'un autre méchant ? Sérieusement les mecs l'année vient à peine de commencer ! Gémit-il, consterné.

Scott lui lança alors un regard désolé qui fit souffler de découragement le jeune hyperactif.

\- Bon, cette fois c'est quoi ? Un vampire ? Des zombies ? Des gnomes ? Ironisa-t-il.

\- On ne sais pas encore mais elle à déjà fait un mort, intervint nonchalamment Lydia en inspectant ses ongles.

Stiles, décontenancé ne put s'empêcher de demander d'un air circonspect :

\- Comment vous savez que c'est une créature surnaturelle, alors ?

\- Isaac l'a aperçu, expliqua Scott, le regard remplit d'appréhension quant à la réaction de Stiles.

\- Quoi ?! Mais il va bien ? Il n'est pas blessé ? Paniqua alors le jeune humain.

\- C'est bon Stiles, il n'a rien, il est juste un peu secouer, le rassura Scott en levant les yeux au ciel, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

Stiles avait commencé à avoir cette attitude si maternelle envers la meute pendant les vacances. Il leur avait trouvé des surnoms, cuisinait pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas à manger Mc Do tous les jours, avait aidé Boyd à s'ouvrir aux autre, dormait avec Isaac quand celui-ci faisait des cauchemars, veillait à ce que la meute fasse régulièrement ses devoirs et plein d'autres choses qui faisaient qu'aujourd'hui, Stiles était devenus irremplaçable pour la meute, faisant office de maman.

\- Bref, tout ça pour dire que Derek a organisé une réunion au manoir, ce soir, intervint Jackson.

Stiles se sentit alors bugger tandis qu'une phrase commençait à tourner dans son esprit sans interruption :

 _Je vais voir Derek ce soir !_

Dès qu'il eut intégré cette idée, il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérait et du se forcer à se calmer. Après l'épisode du nogitsune, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait un énorme béguin pour l'alpha. D'ailleurs, Stiles avait dû demander à Deaton de lui apprendre à tromper l'odorat de la meute developant une odeur de peur autour de lui pour que la meute ne trouve pas bizarre que son cœur devienne complétement dingue à chaque fois qu'il regardait Derek.

Le vétérinaire n'avait pas posé de question suite à son étrange demande et Stiles avait eu la désagréable impression qu'il lui caché quelque chose.

Le jeune adolescent sortit de ses pensées quand on lui tapa sur l'épaule.

\- Stiles ça va ? S'inquiéta Scott en fronçant les sourcils

\- Oui pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ça fait dix minutes qu'on t'appelle.

\- C'est surement son cerveau qui a lâcher, il n'a pas l'abitude de servir, se moqua l'ancien kanima

Qu'avait-il-dit à propos de Jakson ? Qu'il était devenu agréable à vivre ? Mon œil ! Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand il fut interrompu par la sonnerie.

\- Et c'est partit pour une nouvelle journée d'ennui et de douleur, souffla Scott d'un air résigné.

* * *

\- Alors, Quoi de neuf ? Interrogea Eléonore en s'écroulant sur un canapé du salon.

\- Tu le sauras quand la meute sera là, fit Derek en s'asseyant à son tour à coté de Cora.

\- Ah oui, ta meute… Cinq loups garous, un ancien kanima devenu lui-aussi loup garou par la suite, une banshee, une kitsune, une chasseuse et un humain c'est ça ? Raya Eléonore en souriant.

\- Que veux-tu, on aime la diversité, fit Cora, souriant elle aussi.

Quelques heures plus tard la nouvelle venue avait été présentée à toute la meute à part à deux de ses membres.

Puis on entendit une voiture se garer et des voix se rapprochaient.

\- Tiens, Stiles et Scott sont enfin arrivés, constata inutilement Erica.

Eléonore sentit son cœur se figer. Se tournant alors vers Erica elle lui demanda brutalement :

\- Qui ?

Mais c'était trop tard. La porte s'ouvrit est une tornade brune déboula dans le salon en compagnie de Scott.

\- Salut la compagnie. Je vous ai manqués ? Fit gaiement Stiles en leur souriant. Mais en apercevant Eléonore, son sourire se décomposa. Il devint livide, recula d'un pas et dit d'une voix tremblante :

\- Léo ? C'est…non ce n'est pas…non…non…non, en parlant, il secouait frénétiquement la tête. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il s'enfuit. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit sa voiture démarrer.

Scott se tourna alors vers Eléonore et la meute découvrit une facette du béta qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vue. En effet, finie le Scott un peu gamin et naïf toujours souriant. Ils avaient devant eux un Scott mortellement sérieux empreint d'une rage froide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Gronda-t-il en dardant un regard haineux sur la jeune fille.

\- Scott, je… Commença-t-elle mais elle fut très vite interrompue par Cora :

\- Attendez, vous vous connaissez ? Et pourquoi Stiles a réagi de cette façon en te voyant ? Dit-elle en adressant un regard plein d'incompréhension sur celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur.

En entendant cela un sourire mauvais s'étala sur le visage du véritable Alpha :

\- Alors comme ça tu ne leur a pas dit ? Ricana-t-il à l'adresse d'Eléonore qui se contenta de baisser la tête face la haine qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Scott.

\- De quoi tu parles Scott ? Intervint Derek en commençant à s'impatienter.

\- Je vous présente Eléonore Stilinsky, la grande sœur de Stiles, fit le jeune adolescent en guise de réponse.

Alors qu'un grand silence s'était abattu sur la pièce, Scott tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'Eléonore prit la parole :

\- Scott, attend…

A ces mots il s'immobilisa et sans se retournait gronda :

\- Tu savais que ton petit frère avait fait une dépression nerveuse et deux tentatives de suicides après ton départ ?

Puis il sortit de la maison sous les yeux de toutes les personnes présente dans la pièce.

* * *

Stiles ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sans se préocuper de la refermer il prit la direction de sa chambre, ne voyant quasiment plus rien à cause des larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, il faillit plus d'une fois tomber dans l'escalier. Arrivait à sa chambre, il se jeta sur le lit et éclata en sanglots. Puis, son regard larmoyant se posa sur le cadre contenant la photo de lui et de sa sœur toujours posé sur sa table de nuit. Il se releva, attrapa le cadre et le jeta en hurlant contre le mur. Epuisé, il se laissa glisser sur le sol parmi les éclats de verre et pleura tout son soul en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Scott arriva enfin devant la maison de son meilleur ami. Sans perdre de temps, il sortit de la voiture et couru vers la porte d'entrée entrouverte. Au moment où le loup garou passa la porte un grand bruit se fit entendre, doublant de vitesse Scott monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre de Stiles. Ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur : son frère de cœur était roulé en boule sur le sol au milieu d'éclats de verre tandis que son corps était secoué de sanglots. S'approchant doucement il prit Stiles dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui en lui chuchotant des paroles de réconfort sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. De longue minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ces sanglots finissent par se tarir et qu'il s'endorme enfin. Scott poussa un soupir et se releva, portant toujours son meilleur ami. Il le posa sur son lit et le borda, s'asseyant finalement à côté de lui. Se faisant il remarqua la photo sur le sol, il l'a ramassa :

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Demanda-t-il en posant un regard dur sur la photographie.

* * *

C'était le chapitre 2 ! Dites-moi si vous trouvez que les fautes d'orthographes son trop nombreuses j'essaierais d'y remédier !

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensés ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un 'tit commentaire !


End file.
